Heaven
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: Some people believe in Heaven. Others don't. I find it's best to believe, because if you don't where do your loved ones go when they die? Josie/Matt. Oneshot.


**Wow, this is a really small fandom! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this oneshot; it's kind of a crossover with My Sisters Keeper. :) I don't own Nineteen Minutes.**

Some people believe in Heaven. Others don't. I find that it's better to believe. Because if you don't, where do your loved ones go when they are gone? I have proof that Heaven exists. I have made it here myself. My name is Anna Fitzgerald. When I was thirteen, I died. Plain and simple, I died. I have been floating around the clouds ever since. One day, I came across a boy that I had not seen before. He told me he was seventeen and he was from Sterling, New Hampshire. His name was Matt. Over the next year, Matt and I became friends. He was quiet and didn't tend to speak his mind very often. It was as if in another life something had happened that had taken him down by a peg or two. He asked a lot of questions about my life, and I told him all about my parents, as well as my siblings Jessie and Kate. I told him about Kate's leukaemia and how my kidney now works inside of her. He answered questions about his own life, but in far less detail. Some days, when I looked into his eyes, I saw flashes of his past life. In the flashes he was always talking, laughing and surrounded by a large group of people. I saw a girl of his age. For me to see her in the flashes, she must have meant a lot to him. When I asked about her one day, he went even quieter than usual. He said that he didn't want to speak about her, but if he'd been a better person to her he'd still be alive today. Whenever I approached Matt after that, he was watching over this girl. She wore an orange jumpsuit whenever I saw her.

"Did she…Kill you?" I hesitantly asked him once.

"No." He whispered. "_I _killed me." I decided not to ask any more questions about the girl after that. I was watching her over Matt's shoulder, on a Monday I think. By now he had been up here for little over a year. The girl, now eighteen, was surrounding by a group of tough looking woman in matching jumpsuits. She was getting quite a beating. Matt's eyes were wide open, frozen in shock and horror. That night, the girl died from her injuries. We watched her funeral a week later. White tears ran down Matt's cheeks.

"It's okay." I said in an attempt to cheer him up. "You'll get to see her soon. She'll be here as soon as her funeral's over."

"It's not okay. She had so much going for her. If I'd have been a better person, she wouldn't have gone to prison. She would've lived." When they buried the girl's coffin, he had to turn away. I kept watching, though. A woman holding a baby girl stood in front of everybody else, crying her eyes out. I guessed she was her mother. People who were that same age as Matt and the girl also gathered around, crying softly. I recognized them from the flashes I saw of Matt's life. I also turned away at that point, just in time to see two blonde girls crying with Matt. They had also been in the flashes.

A few hours later Matt and I were sat next to each other, not saying anything, when the girl appeared.

"Josie." He said, and leapt to his feet.

"Matt." She said, and burst into white tears. "I…I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't done it. I saw your face in my dreams, every night. I should have shot Peter. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I understand why you did it. But being up here…I've changed now, Josie. We can start again if you still want to be with me." He said, and pulled her into an embrace when she nodded. I watched them share a kiss, and then slowly floated away. After all, Matt no longer needed me. He was a broken spirit, and I was just looking out for him until this girl got here. She'll change everything for him, make him laugh and smile again. Anyway, I've been neglecting people. I have loved ones of my own to look out for too, you know.

**It's a bit shorter than I would have liked, but leave a review and tell me if you liked it? :) Thank you.**


End file.
